Facing the Unknown, part 1
by calliope the muse
Summary: Sarah/Cameron. Sarah watches Cam wondering what/if she feels.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Facing the Unknown

Fandom: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

Pairing: Sarah/Cameron

Archive: P&P, others ask

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to richer people than me.

Warning: Not beta'd.

Facing the Unknown

By: Calliope

I watch her standing by the window, still as stone, looking for the smallest hint of danger, watching out for us. Cameron, the terminator, is our protector and the only hope John and I have of stopping Skynet. I have no choice but to trust her, but I know so little about her.

In glimpses, I've caught bits and pieces of her abilities. She has yet to tell us what model she is and what she's capable of. All I can do is trust this woman…machine with our lives. I have to deliberately remind myself that she's a machine. It's so easy to forget until I see her in action.

When she stitched up my shoulder, I forgot that she was a machine. Against my better judgment, I let down the walls I had been building for years. Her fingers were gentle, barely grazing my pained and heated skin, sending unbidden shivers through me that settled in my belly. I tried to slow down my breathing and bring my heart rate back to normal, but it was no use. Thinking back on it, I'm sure she detected all of it, even the scent of my arousal.

I'm sure she can read, even across the room, my increased breathing and heartbeat. I'm shocked to realize I feel this way about a terminator. I've hated them all for so long for what they've done to John and I and how they've destroyed our lives and our world. I can't hate her though.

Watching her standing there stoically and unmoving, I fight the desire to walk up behind her and run my fingers over her skin, which is surprisingly soft and warm. Will she feel the shiver in the pit of her stomach like I felt? Will the hair on her arms stand on end? Will my lips on her neck and a soft nip to her skin cause her to fall back in my arms? Will she feel anything like I feel when she touches me?

I don't know, but I have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Facing the Unknown, part 2

Fandom: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

Pairing: Sarah/Cameron

Rating: NC-17 

Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to richer people than me.

Warning: Not beta'd.

I was on my feet in seconds, propelled by a force I didn't comprehend. I stood behind her close enough to smell the soft scent of the lavender shampoo she uses and paced my breathing to her own. It all seemed so ordinary. She takes in oxygen like us, eats potato chips like us, and washes her hair just like us. I even caught the hint of sweat on her skin once after we chased a terminator through the streets. 

I'm amazed and in awe of the creature before me. There's something incredibly disconcerting about her normalcy, and my reaction to her. She watches and learns from us. The other day I kissed John goodbye and jokingly told her not to kiss me. I could see the question in her eyes. She wanted to. She wanted to do what we do, what we take for granted. She wanted to kiss me and I wanted her to, but for very different reasons. I couldn't let it happen then, but today is a different day.

My shaking fingers barely brush the skin of her forearm. This movement, this chance I'm taking, could get me killed. I know nothing of her or how she'll respond. To what extent has she been programmed to act human? And I pray it's not an act. The slow and unwavering consistency of oxygen intake hesitates for a flicker of a beat and I have my answer. Smirking, I press on feeling uncharacteristically reckless, easing the curves of my body closer to match hers until I'm nuzzling at her neck.

She hasn't said a word, but her head leans slightly allowing me better access to her neck. Surprised she's responding, I wonder for a moment if all of her feels this real. If I slip my hand past the waist of her jeans, what will I find? My head spins with the possibility. In her first real noticeable movement, I feel her hand slip over my own as I finger the seam of her jeans. 

"Do you want to know what it's like to be human, Cameron?" I lick the indention behind her ear.

"Yes," she's breathless, pressing my hand closer to her body, and I find myself coming undone.

Quickly, I spin her around and push her hard against the wall. She eyes me curiously and it only makes me want to fuck her ruthlessly.

"Is this how humans, what's it called, make love?" A glint of tenderness passes across her face. I shake my head, leaning in close to her ear.

"No, this is how humans fuck. Making love comes later," I bite down hard on her neck, drawing a hiss from her, pleased that she feels the sensation. I yank her shirt from the confines of her jeans, ripping it up the middle. Her breasts are heaving and exposed, perfect. Her eyes fluttering closed, push me over the edge. Unsnapping the button of her jeans, I push my hand in, sighing with relief to feel the tickle of curly hair and telltale sign of arousal.

Cameron's head falls back against the wall, the corner of her lip curving almost imperceptibly. Shocked but pleased by the revelation, I lean in close, teasing her opening with the tip of my finger, drawing a deep sigh and a full blown smile from her.

"You sneak! You knew all along."

Her hand snakes up my neck, pulling me in closer, "I like to watch you squirm." The kiss came quick, raw and needy. She tasted sweet like strawberries and I fall deeper into her mouth as my finger mimics the movement of my tongue. The force of needing her inside hits me full force. With my free hand, I undo my pants and grab her hand from around my neck.

"Fuck me, Cameron…please," the sensation of being filled makes my legs give out. I lean into her, thankful for her strength and solidity. For long moments, we bask in the simple sensation of warmth, wetness, and flesh - touching and feeling connected to something we couldn't yet imagine. 

"Let go, Sarah," three softly spoken words, laden with new emotion, was all it took. I growled into her shoulder, pushing deeper into her with my last reserve of strength, intent on having her join me. She quivers and I feel her grab my forearm, careful not to squeeze too hard.

I think about the life I never got to live - quiet, ordinary suburbia with a white picket fence and a dog. This unknown future, wrapped up in the arms and eyes of this woman-machine, has wiped away my chances for ordinary, and that's no longer a bad thing.


End file.
